What's a Thanksgiving?
by ItzRayz
Summary: A special Thanksgiving twoshot story featuring our favorite couple Ashley and Andros!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my attempt of doing a holiday special with this couple. I decided that instead of a one shot, I'm going to do a two-shot special. Now there are a few reminders for this story.

It does not follow the plotline and it is far ahead of my current story. I suggest that if you're reading this for the first time, I would recommend reading my other story, The Path He Took since this is based off that.

The Andros and Ashley in this special are not currently a couple. They're slowly becoming more than just friends.

I think that's about it. Without further ado, heres the Thanksgiving Special of 2007. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Here we are! The supermarket!" Ashley proclaimed. She looked at her disgruntled companion. She couldn't help but giggle at the face he was making. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad!" 

Andros rolled his eyes in response. "Going through the entire stock of those merchants is not what I called fun."

"Stores Andros. We call them stores here." Ashley giggled as she corrected him. "Do you have stores from where you're from?"

Andros shook his head. "Not always. Merchants would seldom visit us because of our hidden location. While on missions, we were forbidden to make contact with outsiders unless it was absolutely necessary."

Ashley smiled. "Well at least you're learning something with me," She took his hand and pulled him into the store. "This is where we buy our food. Come on. You'll love this place."

Andros casually walked into the store despite Ashley yanking on his arm. "I think I know how to walk Ashley."

"I know." Ashley shyly responded. "But I don't want you getting lost in here."

'_I just want to hold your hand.'_ That's what she really wanted to say but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Each time she wanted to express her feelings to the soldier, she felt butterflies in her stomach and chickened out at the last second.

Ashley sighed. '_He's just so isolated from people… I wish he would open up more to me.'_

Andros noticed the blank look on Ashley's face and waved his hand, hoping to get her attention. "Ashley?"

'_Smart thinking Andros. After all your training, you still don't know how to handle a woman.'_ His mind sarcastically retorted. He continued to stare, wondering if all earthlings were like her. He removed his hand from hers and gently shook her.

Slowly, Ashley's mind returned to her body, and she finally registered the people around her. She started blushing when she realized how close Andros had gotten.

Andros noticed that Ashley was back to herself and sighed. "Do all earthlings space out like you? Maybe I should let Dark Specter conquer this planet after all." He muttered.

"Hey!" Ashley replied, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Did you just make a joke?" Her eyes widened as when she realized what he said.

Andros grunted as he started to walk off, wanting to explore this "Store" on his own. He wanted to see what was so special about this place.

"Uh-huh! You're coming with me!" Ashley quickly looped her arm around his and dragged him towards the fresh vegetables section.

As the two made their way through the section, Andros became fascinated with the types of food the store had available in one place. There was so much variety just in this one section. How was a person supposed to choose between Chocolate Chip Cookies or Peanut Butter Cookies? They were both cookies for crying out loud.

"What are we buying here?" Andros spoke up as they left the aisle.

"Well tomorrow's Thanksgiving and this year, it's my turn to host." Ashley explained as she looked for some fresh vegetables. "Hmm… Broccoli or String Beans…"

"What's Thanksgiving?" The soldier spoke up once more.

Ashley gasped. "You don't know Thanksgiving?" When she saw Andros shaking his head, she remembered whom she was talking to. "Sorry. I forgot that you're not from here." She answered in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry about it. I get that a lot." Just as the soldier was about to turn around, Ashley caught his arm, stopping him from leaving her side.

"Where are you going?" She inquired. In her hands was a bag full of broccoli, looking fresh and green.

"To walk around?" Andros replied. He wanted to see more of this place by himself and maybe find out more about this thanks and giving thing that Ashley was talking about. It must be something special if she was putting a lot of effort into it.

"Who's going to help me search for potatoes?" Ashley asked, putting on a small pout.

"It seems to me like you're already an expert judging from the tone of your voice. Don't worry. I'll be right back." Andros gave her hand a little squeeze for reassurance, letting her know that he will be back.

"Well… Okay. I'll be here waiting." Ashley reluctantly replied.

Andros nodded as he walked off, wondering if the store carried something sweet. During his time on Earth, he developed a soft spot for these sweet treats. It made a great snack while he was taking a break from training.

As he looked around, he saw that this place was infested with earthlings, scrambling for their stuff. It was like they were searching for something valuable. Making a right turn at a random aisle, he found himself at the center of the store and grinned.

Knowing that he found the treasure, his eyes slowly wandered from one item to the next, taking his time to make his decision. "Excuse me. Do you need help?" A very sweet voice spoke up.

Andros didn't bother acknowledging the person. He was too busy deciding which one he wanted. "No." He bluntly replied.

"It looks like you need some help sir." The voice insisted.

Andros sighed and stood up, his attention finally focused on the voice. "I'm just…browsing."

The girl smiled at him. "I recommend Starbursts if you're interested. They're chewy and has flavor too."

Andros raised his eyebrow, confused at her recommendation. Why would a star busting be chewy? Exploding stars and planets were always a depressing topic and this girl was talking like they were a good thing. "Excuse me?"

The girl giggled. "You know. Starbursts! The candy. By the way, my name is Sandy."

- - -

Ashley sighed for the 15th time in the last ten minutes. All these potatoes looked the same. Deciding that she had enough, she was randomly picking potatoes that felt firm and bagged it. With her mission accomplished, she set off to look for Andros.

She could only imagine the look on his face as he wandered around. Surprised, interested, and probably annoyed. She couldn't help but smile at the mental picture. If only he would act like that around her. Not that she was complaining. They were taking their relationship slowly and she would wait for that day when he finally opens up to her.

Ashley approached several different aisles looking for Andros and eventually making her way to the center of the store but the sight before her made her stop.

There was Andros talking to another girl. Another female besides her! '_Oh no she doesn't.'_ Ashley quickly walked over to Andros, determined to show this girl that he was spoken for.

- - -

"Andros!" Ashley called out.

Andros looked up and turned his attention away from the girl. "Are you done with your shopping Ashley?" He inquired.

Ashley nodded her head as she held up the items that she was searching for. "What are you looking for here?" She slowly glanced at the girl, giving her a look that said 'Back off.'

"I was searching for something sweet." The soldier responded. Andros turned his attention back to the candy.

"I can show you something sweet." Sandy spoke up, throwing a smirk towards Ashley.

"What's sweet?"

The girl only smiled as Ashley felt some anger growing inside her. She was watching as some ditzy blond making a move on her man while she was right there. "Me." She heard the girl answered before giggling at her own flirtatious joke. '_Gah.'_ Ashley mentally choked. Could this girl be more idiotic?

Her hands found themselves on the sack of potatoes, slowly squeezing them until they were mashed.

Both girls glared at each other, each wishing that the other wasn't here right now. Tension began to rise but it was unknown to the only male in the area.

Andros shook his head, disagreeing with her. "You can't be sweet."

The girls turned their attention back to their prize, shocked at his statement. "The only thing sweet here is Ashley."

The girls were speechless but for different reasons. Sandy glared at Andros before storming off, muttering a string of curses under her breath. Ashley dropped the sack of potatoes and stared at Andros, still not believing that what Andros had actually said.

"Ah. This looks good." He slowly lifted up a bag of Tootsie Rolls. "I think this is a good choice."

Ashley continued to stare in awe. She could feel her heart swell up with joy. Never before had Andros defended her like that. This was just the sign that she was looking for. A sign that showed that he cared. Her eyes started to water as she watched the man that she cared for smile at a bag of candy. "Oh Andros…" She quietly said.

Andros looked up from the bag of candy and saw Ashley's face, ready to burst into tears. "Oh damn…What did I do now?" He quickly thought back, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He noticed that the veggies that Ashley picked out where on the floor, making him wonder if there was fighting involved. He quickly scratched that idea out as he panicked.

"I…"

Before Andros could finish that sentence, Ashley quickly hugged him, burying her head into his chest. "Thank you…"

Leaving Andros speechless, he was feeling a bit awkward. His training never prepared him for this. Unsure of what to do, he did the only thing that came to mind, do the same thing that she was doing and hoped that it was right.

The two stayed in their embrace for a good minute or so before they became the center of attention. Ashley reluctantly released her hold and when she saw that they have drawn a crowd with their little hug, her face matched the color of Andros's shirt.

"What are you looking at?" Andros released a small growl. The crowd sensed the danger in his voice and slowly dispersed.

"How about we go do that checkout thing?" Andros softly spoke up, keeping one arm wrapped around Ashley's waist. He didn't know what compelled him to leave his arm there but it felt so right.

"Yes..." Ashley nodded. "Let's get out of here."

_Outside Ashley's apartment_

Ashley slowly led Andros to her apartment, taking her time and watching Andros struggle with the bags. He insisted that he could handle it and refused any help from Ashley. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked right now. His face was determined to finish this task.

She walked ahead and stopped at the front door, watching Andros slowly making his way over. '_How does one man go from sensitive and caring back to distant in a split second?'_ She thought.

Ashley wrapped her arms around her body, the hug still fresh in her mind. She could almost feel his warm and caring embrace. No matter how much she wanted Andros to express his feelings, there was no way that he could. He was making progress slowly and that was good enough for her.

"Andros?"

"Yeah?" His voice seemed troubled as he struggled to hold on to the bags.

"Um…" Ashley hesitated for a second. "Would you like to come over for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Ah..." Andros was caught off guard by her question. Even though he was interested in finding out more about this holiday, he wasn't expecting an invitation. The soldier could almost picture how the day would turn out. First Carlos and Zhane would probably start a fight and then throw him out. He wasn't exactly on the best of terms with them. "I don't think it's such a good idea Ashley." He replied. He already caused enough trouble for Ashley and didn't to make her holiday even worse.

"Oh." Ashley answered, not even trying to hide her disappointment.

Andros noticed her disappointment and felt a sudden pang of guilt. He didn't want to be the cause of her crying again. He still shuddered from the time Cassie almost crucified him for making Ashley cry. That girl was really scary when she needed to be.

He didn't know what it was about Ashley. She was slowly entering his life and opening doors for him. Each time he saw other guys looking at her, he felt his blood boil but it didn't last long. He just glared at them and they just disappeared.

All of this feeling stuff was pretty new to him but one thing was for sure, he liked the feeling of holding Ashley in his arms. Whenever he saw her sad, he just wanted to hold her tightly and make it all go away.

"Would it mean a lot to you if I did come?" He found himself saying.

Ashley's face slowly brightened. "Yes. Yes it would."

Andros hesitated. "Alright then… I'll come. For you."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then." Ashley tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing herself as she did that. She took the groceries off Andros and went into her apartment, feeling very satisfied and happy.

Andros stood outside her apartment, his face remained speechless. His hand slowly went up to his cheek, feeling the area where Ashley just kissed him. He fought a smile that slowly appeared on his face, determined to keep his cool exterior.

"I still don't know what Thanksgiving is…" Andros muttered as he left her apartment building.

* * *

End of Part 1. Part 2 will be up on Thanksgiving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Like I promise, here is the final release of What's a Thanksgiving? I hope you guys had a lot of fun reading this as much as I did writing. It was awesome to get those reviews. Really made my day. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. 

_

* * *

Thanksgiving Day at Ashley's apartment_

"Noo Cassie. You're supposed to cover it with a light layer of vegetable oil BEFORE you start roasting it." Ashley watched with a dazed expression as Cassie held the turkey in front of the oven

"Ashley. Chill out. I was just moving the turkey over here so I had more room to work with." Cassie answered. "Besides, it's only us that you're cooking for. We're not that special that you should go out of your way to prepare a luxurious feast for us." She teased.

Ashley released a cheerful hum before going back to work.

Cassie stood there speechless while holding the pan in her hands. "Ashley?" Cassie called out. There was just something weird her friend about today. Sure Ashley was bubbly everyday but today, she was just extra bubbly.

"3 cups of water… Then mix in 3 eggs…" Ashley read out loud to herself.

Cassie gently put the turkey down; trying to figure out what has her friend in such a cheerful mood. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what was going on.

"Oh my god! There is someone special coming this year. Who is it?" As quickly as Cassie finished that sentence, she was right next to Ashley, gently pulling on her arm. "Is it a guy?"

Ashley let out a small laugh before going back to her pie. "Mix until smooth." She unconsciously reached out for the mixer but Cassie took it away, giving her friend a victory smirk.

"Cassie!"

Cassie shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

Ashley smiled. "It's thanksgiving. A time to be with your friends and family."

"Nice try but you have to do better." Cassie taunted. There was a something else and if she had to drag it out of Ashley, then so be it.

"Cassiee." Ashley let out a small whine. "I have to finish cooking before he… they arrived."

"He?" Cassie inquired. "So it is a guy." She started to pace back and forth, putting on a Sherlock Homes impression. "Is it someone that I know?"

Ashley smiled and nodded her head.

"Is it someone cute?"

Again Ashley nodded her head.

"By George. I think I got it." Cassie performed a small leap and raised her hand. "You invited Andros!"

Ashley let out a small laugh and clapped. "Yes Sherlock. I invited Andros and he accepted."

Cassie gave her friend a shocked expression. "You really mean he's coming? I was just throwing out random names."

"Yes now give me back my mixer!" Ashley quickly snatched it out of Cassie's hand and began to mix.

"Girl. We got a feast to prepare!" Cassie exclaimed and went back to her work station to begin the work of her life. This day will be something truly to remember.

_With Andros_

Andros paced back and forth, his mind going at through a million things at once. He quickly looked over his attire and sighed for the hundred time. What does one wear to this Thanksgiving thing? He wished Ashley had explained to him what it really was.

_Ashley._

Just thinking about her makes him feel strange. He never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever he was around her, he felt his heart racing and the adrenaline flowing through his blood.

_Ashley Hammond, the Yellow Ranger._

There was just something about her that made him do the impossible possible. Ashley herself has done the impossible. She brought him out of his cold shell and made him realize that there was something more to a soldier than just endless fighting.

_His Ashley._

Those words lingered around this mind and he honestly didn't mind the meaning behind those words. It was her that became his first friend. It was for her that he changed and it will be her that he will protect with all his power.

Andros checked his watch and saw that it was almost time to go. He looked over his clothes one last time and decided that it didn't matter anymore. He had a promise to keep and he was going to keep it.

After walking for 20 minutes, he found himself in front of a store in Ashley's neighborhood. There was a display in one of those stores that caught his eye. He slowly walked over and found it interesting. There was a picture of people sitting down at the table, dressed nicely and just having dinner.

He stared at the picture before looking at his reflection, comparing himself to them. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that he was dressed just like them. Similar but it was good enough. He could feel a bit of his uneasiness disappearing when he saw that his clothing was appropriate for this occasion.

" 'Cuse me sir." A small voice called out, interrupting Andros's concentration.

Andros followed the voice to a small boy who couldn't be more than 10 years old. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me what today is?" The boy asked.

Andros raised his eyebrow, confused at his question. "It's Thanksgiving, is it not?"

The boy lowered his head, obviously dejected from the answer. Andros kneeled down and patted the boy on the head. "What's the matter?" Before the boy could answer, a woman came out of the store and walked over.

"I'm sorry sir." The woman apologized. "My son just learned about Thanksgiving in school and wanted to share his knowledge with someone. You know how kids are."

Andros rose to his feet and nodded his head. "It's alright madam." He turned his attention back to the sad boy. "Why don't you tell me what Thanksgiving is? I'm new in town and I don't really know what it is."

The boy looked to his mother, looking for her approval. The woman only smiled. "Go ahead Mack. Tell us what Thanksgiving is."

Mack's attitude quickly changed and had a big smile on his face. "Well. Thanksgiving was this really big day where everyone came together. Everyone!" The boy emphasized his point by waving his arms in big circles. "There were Indians and British people that came together to have dinner. They were like a um… a family! Yeah. A family that came together to spend the day with each other."

"So were they all friends?" Andros asked.

The boy nodded. "Yup. They were all friends and then became a family during their dinner which was a big feast."

Andros listened intently to the boy's explanation. It was a pretty decent one and he learned a lot from it. From what he could gather from the boy's explanation, Thanksgiving was a time where friends and family came together to spend the day with each other. He could live with that.

"That was quite an explanation Mack. Thank you." Andros said. "And thank you Mrs. ?"

The woman shook her head. "There's no need to thank me. My little Mack did all the work here. I was just standing here learning something as well. Oh where are my manners. My name is Selena Hartford."

Andros nodded his head. "My name is Andros. Well thank you Mack. It was nice meeting you as well Mrs. Hartford." He bid the two farewell and watched as the mother and son walked away, Mack feeling extremely happy to share his knowledge with someone.

Andros couldn't help but notice that time has past by quickly and he was kind of late to dinner. Ashley had said to come over in the afternoon and he didn't want her to bad angry at him.

_In front of Ashley's apartment_

Andros looked over himself one last time before ringing the bell, feeling very nervous. He felt his hand shaking as he rang the bell, a habit that he mentally yelled at himself to stop. He heard footsteps from inside the apartment, walking closer to the door. He felt his heart beating, wondering what he was suppose to say when the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Andros narrowed his eyes as he stared at the figure in front of the door. This was something that he wasn't expecting.

Carlos glared at the man. "I said what are you doing here?" Raising his voice slightly.

Andros returned the glare, neither men giving in from their staring contest. "I was invited." That was all he needed to say. Carlos stared at him with his jaw dropped slightly, surprised at those 3 words.

Before Carlos could process anything, Zhane walked by, wondering what was taking the black ranger so long. "Did a pretty lady catch your face Carlos?" When Zhane saw Andros, his cheerful expression disappeared, replaced by a curious one. "What are you doing here Andros?"

Andros didn't respond. He didn't feel the need to. Zhane just sighed. "Whatever. Just don't destroy the place." The Silver Ranger commented before walking off.

Carlos continued to stand there, gawking at the recent events. Andros wondering if the man was deaf or not. "I believe that was an invitation to come in." He repeated incase Carlos didn't hear it the first time.

Carlos still did not budge. "I don't like you. I never have and probably never will. My question to you is why are you here?"

"Ashley invited me to have Thanksgiving with her so move." Andros replied coldly.

"Thanksgiving is a time for family. I'm sure you knew that. You are anything but family. Get out of here. You don't belong here. You are not even human." Carlos folded his hands. "I don't know why she invited you to dinner but I don't approve of you. You can't just waltz into her life without knowing anything about her. Have you been with Ashley when she was sad? When she cried?"

Andros started to look down on the ground, knowing where Carlos was going with this.

"Just what I expected from a soldier. Not caring for anyone but yourself. When your mission ends, you're leaving this place and never returning. If you think I'll let Ashley suffer a broken heart because of you, think again. So just do us a favor and leave. We were fine before you came along."

Andros gritted his teeth. It was true that he might have to leave when his mission was over but the thought of leaving her pained him greatly.

"If you really do care about Ashley, learn to let go and disappear from her life."

Without another word, Andros turned around and started to depart, leaving the apartment.

Carlos slowly closed the door, not wanting to make noise but just when he closed it, Ashley and Cassie walked into the room, looking stunning in their outfits. Ashley was wearing a simple yellow spaghetti dress with a hint of red by the sides. Cassie, on the other hand, was wearing a light pink dress. The two looked absolutely stunning as they walked into the room.

"Who was at the door Carlos?" Cassie eagerly asked.

"Uh just a pesky salesman." Carlos answered. "Come on ladies. Zhane's probably eating without us." He escorted them into the Kitchen, glad that none of them saw who was at the door.

"Ah. Here comes the fabulous ladies of the ranger team!" Zhane announced as the ladies entered the room. "Have a seat miladies." Zhane got up and pulled the chair for each of them.

"Thank you Sir Zhane." Ashley giggled as she sit down. Cassie thanked him as she sat next to TJ. Zhane looked towards the doorway, expecting one more but when he didn't see anyone, he looked confused. "Wasn't Andros here Carlos?"

"Andros came by?" Ashley immediately asked. "Did he come by Carlos?"

Carlos glared at Zhane for a second before fidgeting in his seat. "Er… He might have."

"So where is he now?" She demanded. Her calm brown eyes suddenly blazed with an intense glare at the two guys. When she didn't get an answer from Carlos, she turned to Zhane. "Well Zhane?"

Zhane cowered under her glare slightly. It was never good to piss off an already angry woman. "I told him to come in."

"Carlos. What did you say to him!" Cassie raised her voice, clearly getting annoyed now. She was expecting Andros to be here for Ashley and because of Carlos, her best friend might end up hurting somebody. "You have three seconds…" She threatened.

"One…"

"Two…"

Carlos saw the looks from TJ and Zhane that begged him to say it before the Asian girl went psycho on them. "Alright! I told him to leave."

"Why?" Ashley prompted. "Never mind. I have to find him."

Before Ashley could leave, Carlos grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Ashley. He doesn't belong here with us…"

Ashley forcefully broke free from his grip. "I can make my own decisions thank you very much Carlos." Without a second word, Ashley ran out of the apartment, looking for Andros.

"Now where were we?" Cassie spoke up, holding a spatula in her hand. The guys slowly stepped back, fearing for their lives. "I'll teach you to mess with other people's lives."

_With Ashley_

Ashley quickly ran out of the apartment, frantically searching for Andros. He couldn't have gone far in 5 minutes but then again, this was Andros. As she looked up and down her block, she saw a hint of red coming from one direction and quickly went after it.

She could feel her feet aching from the heels and she mentally cursed it. '_Heels were not made to catch a boy.'_

_With Andros_

Andros found himself at the park, staring into nothingness. The words that Carlos actually said to him stung a lot. It just hurt knowing that the man was right. He shuffled his hands in his pocket, fiddling with a gift that he brought for Ashley but now, he'll never give it to her because it wasn't his place to be with her. He now knew this.

He heard some panting behind him and ignored it. It was probably a person jogging by and was taking a break.

"I finally found you Andros."

Andros slowly turned around, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar. The sight before him blew him away. Ashley was standing before him, dressed in a lovely yellow dress and was looking very beautiful.

"Ashley?"

Ashley walked over to the tree and stood next to Andros. "Andros… Listen, I'm so sorry."

"No." Andros shook his head. "Don't be." He shifted over slightly and slowly held her hands. "Ashley… I just wanted to thank you." He held her hands in his, feeling the warmth that was spreading through her hands. "Carlos said some things that…"

"Carlos didn't mean any of those…" Ashley interrupted.

Andros shook his head. "No. Carlos was right. I'm just a soldier Ashley. I can't give you everything that you want. I'm not even from this planet. I'm only a soldier whose mission is to eliminate Dark Specter." He looked into her eyes before continuing. "From the time I been on this planet up to now, I have experienced so many things and I'm grateful for that."

"Andros…" Ashley spoke up but was silenced by Andros putting a finger on her lips. She blushed slightly at his gesture.

"I just want to say that the best thing that ever happened to me was meeting you Ashley Hammond. I'm just sorry that I ruined your Thanksgiving by showing up."

Ashley removed his finger and held his hand tightly against her chest. "You never ruined Thanksgiving for me. You almost did by leaving…"

Andros looked shocked at her. He wasn't expecting that from her. He watched as she played with his fingers and couldn't help but blush. He liked the feelings that he was currently experiencing.

"Whatever Carlos said could have been true but to me, you're still the same Andros that I grown to like." Ashley finished it by hugging him tightly. "It hurt when I didn't see you there Andros… but to be here with you now, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Ashley…" Andros reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift. "This is for you." He handed it to her and waited for her to open it.

Ashley stared at the gift with curiosity. "You didn't really need to."

"But I did." Ashley smiled and took it in her hands. She gasped as she opened it. It was a beautifully crafted star necklace, shining beautifully in the light. "Oh Andros…" She hugged him again, thanking him for the gift. "Help me put it on?"

Andros nodded and Ashley faced him, waiting for him to do it. She could feel his strong arms going over her neck. She felt her cheeks blush as the distance between them shrunk. This reminded Ashley of her favorite romantic scene where the guy kisses the girl in the movies after giving her a gift.

"There." Andros softly said. Ashley looked up and herself staring into Andros's eyes.

As their faces slowly came together, closing the gap between them. Ashley closed her eyes and felt the gentle pressure of his lips on hers. For a moment there, nothing else registered in Ashley's mind, not the noises, not the looks from their spectators; only the fact that Andros was kissing her. It was almost like heaven between them..

Andros slowly pulled away, still feeling the magic of that kiss. Ashley slightly turned her head to the side and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Andros?" She muttered.

"Yeah?" Andros whispered back. His voice filled with uncertainty. He wasn't sure if she was angry at him or not.

"That was a good kiss." She informed him with a slight giggle.

Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley, holding her tightly. "Does this mean that we're…"

"Going out?" Ashley finished that sentence for him. Andros nodded, indicating that she was right with her choice of words.

"Why don't you tell me Andros?" She asked, feeling comfortable in his embrace. She could smell his fresh scent from her position and she enjoyed it.

"This feeling is so new to me Ashley…I never felt like this before…" Andros pausing in between words.

Ashley could feel his body tensing up. "Are you trying to say that you like me Andros?"

Andros just nodded. "Yeah… I like you Ashley."

Ashley just snuggled in deeper. "Great cause I like you too."

Andros just smiled and breathe in her scent. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle at Andros. "You didn't have to ask silly." She reached up and pulled him down before kissing him.

"Happy Thanksgiving Ashley." Andros said after they broke apart for the second time.

Ashley hugged him. "Happy Thanksgiving Andros." She relaxed in his embrace, knowing that this was one of many holidays to come that they would be spending together.

_Thanksgiving comes to us out of the prehistoric dimness, _

_universal to all ages and all faiths. _

_At whatever straws we must grasp, _

_there is always a time for gratitude and new beginnings._

_J. Robert Moskin_

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Be safe and enjoy your holiday. - Ray. 


End file.
